gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 348 - Into the Wild
Ch. 347 - Love the Way You Lie Ch. 349 - In the Land of the Elf King CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Balance is Essential Travel to Vesuvius Fumes Time Loop 2. Herbaceous Plants Plcae 4 Rainforest Shrubs in the Garden 3. Troop in the Wild Return to Rune Tree Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Rune Tree Woods 4. Big Cats at Play Travel to The Royal Bengal Tigers Find 12 hidden objects in The Royal Bengal Tigers 5. Spreading Root Have 3 Mangrove Roots in the Garden Upgrade 1 Rainforest Shrubs to Level 2 6. Land of the Diverse Return to Amazon River Find 12 hidden objects in Amazon River 7. Forging Madness Travel to The Blacksmith Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Blacksmith Time Warp 8. Putting Danger in Endanger Travel to Scarlet Macaws Habitat Find 12 hidden objects in Scarlet Macaws Habitat 9. Disaster Awaits Travel to Bioluminescent Forest Paradox Find 6 differences in Bioluminescent Forest Paradox 10. Flowering Tree Upgrade 1 Mangrove Roots to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Rainforest Shrubs to Level 3 11. Wild and Free Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 348 scenes Have 1 Photographer’s Van in the Garden 12. Complete the Rainforest Leaves Set Collect the Lost Tree House and place it in your Garden. 13. Photography Camper Upgrade 1 Photographer’s Van to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mangrove Roots to Level 3 14. Photo Truck Upgrade 1 Photographer’s Van to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Photographer’s Van to Level 5 15. Build the Tropical Rainforest Complete the Tropical Rainforest Wonder 16. Wilderness Blast Upgrade the Tropical Rainforest to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Vesuvius Fumes Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Vesuvius Fumes Time Loop! 3 Star The Royal Bengal Tigers Earn 3 stars in The Royal Bengal Tigers! 3 Star The Blacksmith Time Warp Earn 3 stars in The Blacksmith Time Warp! 3 Star Scarlet Macaws Habitat Earn 3 stars in Scarlet Macaws Habitat! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 348 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 348 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 348 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Balance is Essential Ch.348/S.1 - Vesuvius Fumes Time Loop Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Expert in matters of wilderness and emissary to the outer fringes of time and space! Today, I have decided to whisk you away on a little adventure! Huh, what say? Just you and me! In the great big wild! Since the Beginning of time, men and nature have been in harmony. If the balance is broken, this planet cannot and will not exist. There are some, who make a conscious effort to help preserve this balance. Some, not so much. I have been away for a while now and I have been exploring the lush wilderness. If has made me realize a lot of things. Come with me, let me show you! Quest:Troop in the Wild Ch.179/S.1 - Rune Tree Woods Back in the day, there were a group of people who called themselves the Wild Troopers. They were engaged in the preservation of all things green and wild. They exuded a fanatical dedication and without them, humankind would have never survived in the wild. They looked after and protected the wild species because they understood that for survival, all must be on one side. The wild beasts never attacked them and always looked at them with fear and respect. Which is why it was far peaceful back in the day. There wasn't nay threat to life on a grand scale. But, mankind over the generations has forgotten to maintain this thin line of balance. We are making Mother Nature furious with our antics. Which is why there is so much unrest in the world.The ecological balance is under threat. It is important for you to know how things worked in the past. Because then you can relate to the current times and understand where things went wrong. Quest:Big Cats at Play Ch.348/S.2 - The Royal Bengal Tigers Here we are! What a rare sight it is! The biggest wild cat alive today - the Royal Bengal Tigers! These big cats are charismatic and sadly, very few in number. I spent some time with the Wild Tiger Preservation Society. Their resources are barely enough to hold not more than 250 adult tigers. With its yellow to orange coat full of stripes ranging from brown to black, these tigers truly add the charm to the mega-fauna with it's popular apppeal. I wish these beautiful species weren't endangered. They seem so big yet playful in their own right. If it weren't for fragmentation of habitat, these animals could have pulled through. But truly what a sight to behold. I hope we realize the importance of these flagship species and strive towards their preservation. Quest:Land of the Diverse Ch.64/S.5 - Amazon River Welcome to the Amazonian jungle! This represents half of the planet's remaining rainforest. This forest contains the highest biodiversity of species on land. There are a vast number of animals who call this place their home. Come to think of it, there are so many species we are yet to discover. TI's a marvel we share this planet with so many others. Just about 500 years ago, a majority of the Amazon forest was not the tall-canopied forest it is today, but a Savannah! For centuries, scientist believed that the Amazon forest had been largely untouched by man. Even I believed that there were only a few hunter-gatherers who inhabited this lush land. But, in recent years, deforestation has revealed clear marks of human societies. It is our duty to protect the vast and diverse ecosystem of the Amazon. Do you feel the same? Let's head along, then. I have a lot more to show you! Quest:Forging Madness Ch.348/S.3 - The Blacksmith Time Warp What I love about the nature of our business is the unpredictability! You never know what's going to happen or who you're going to meet. Look at these blacksmiths hard at work. It's nice to bump into strangers on the way. These people are all obligated to the wonders of nature. As are we all! These tools that they work with are all given to them be Mother Nature. Woth a little bit of bending and forging, we can make so many things that we can use. Wait a minute. There is uneasiness in the air. Do you sense it? It's from all the clutter and fumes. Good job there, Agent! A Time Warp that was least expected. That was nature's way of letting us know that something is not right. We need to preserve this planet, if not it will crumble under us and we will all fall into the pit we only dug for ourselves. Let's move ahead. There is one more stop we need to make! Quest:Putting Danger in Endanger Ch.348/S.4 - Scarlet Macaws Habitat Usually found in large noisy groups, these birds spend their time in tall, deciduous trees in the forests. Can you guess where we have come? You're right. The Scarlet Macaws are native to the humid evergreen forest of the Peruvian Amazon. These beautiful large and colorful birds are another threatened species. Their habitat is under attack by several forces. The reason for their local extinction is habitat destruction and an illegal parrot trade. You won't believe it, even the pesticide they spray for cultivating bananas are driving these macaws far away. It saddens me to see that such a beautiful species is nearing its end. We have to do whatever it takes to preserve the wildlife that we see all around us. I wanted you to see for yourself the beauty that this would is made up of. We can't let anybody come and do as they please. Espectially this Nikolai fellow, I know he has been causing havoc, but we must all stick together at such a time and fight him off. I shall take your leave now, Agent! I hope this little adventure will help you reflect on the nature of things. Quest:Disaster Awaits Ch.348/S.5 - Bioluminescent Forest Paradox You're back! How was your day out with Chauncey? Did you learn something? You're arrived just in time! It's a sigh from the universe telling you to help me with this Paradox. This is a tricky one, but if you help me solve it, I'll give you a quick update. Thanks a lot, dear! You're an expert at handling Paradoxes across time. There is some distressing news waiting for you at the Manor. Now, I would tell you, but I've been asked not to. I'm going to tell you anyway, but you've to promise to act surprised when you do get the news. Enrique has found out that Eleanor and Nikolai are working together. He's put Elenor under a hypnotic spell. She's currently being held in the dungeons of the Manor. Quincy plans to figure out a way to override the spell and bring her back to normal. I have to get back now and see to my garden. Remember to act surprised! See you soon!